particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Clambake
Operation Clambake: "Exposing the Truth of Scientology since 2223" What is Scientology? Scientology- (n) A religion created by L Ron Hubbard to defraud people of their money by selling them pseudomedicine and cheap science-fiction stories about "Lord Xenu". In the late 1940s, pulp writer L. Ron Hubbard declared: "Writing for a penny a word is ridiculous. If a man really wants to make a million dollars, the best way would be to start his own religion" Hubbard later created the Church of Scientology... In a Nutshell The Church of Scientology is a vicious and dangerous cult that masquerades as a religion. Its purpose is to make money. It practices a variety of mind-control techniques on people lured into its midst to gain control over their money and their lives. Its aim is to take from them every penny that they have and can ever borrow and to also enslave them to further its wicked ends. It was started in the 1950s by a science fiction writer named L. Ron Hubbard in fulfilment to his declared aim to start a religion to make money. It is an offshoot to a method of psychotherapy he concocted from various sources which he named "Dianetics". Dianetics is a form of regression therapy. It was then further expanded to appear more like a religion in order to enjoy tax benefits. He called it "Scientology". Scientology is a confused concoction of crackpot, dangerously applied psychotherapy, oversimplified, idiotic and inapplicable rules and ideas and science-fiction drivel that is presented to its members (at the "advanced" levels) as profound spiritual truth So Join us to stop the biggest Commercial Fraud in human history from destroying more lives and stealing more money. Membership Leadership None - Arbitration Ongoing Full Members *Kommunistische Einheitspartei Dundorf - Dundorf SLI International Responds Scientology is a spiritual philosophy that one studies and applies in life. There is no dogma in Scientology. One is encouraged to think and observe for oneself and to never accept anything on faith alone. Criticism of Scientology is spurred by three main points: (1) The fact that Scientology services and materials often cost money and must therefore be a profit making business and not a religion, (2) Hubbard was a "science-fiction writer" and therefore Scientology is nothing more than "science-fiction" and (3) references made to past life data, and spurious claims made by critics concerning "xenu" and past civilisations. Firstly, the fact that the material basis for the religion of Scientology is organised in a business-like manner can have no implications for its status as a religion. Does a work of art cease to be a work of art when it is efficiently produced for sale or exchange? It is naive to think that any new religious movement could survive in the modern world without a business-like material basis for its operations - even the ancient Christian churches are nowadays not averse from engaging in business affairs in order to sustain or promote their services to actual and potential members. Lacking the benefits of inherited property-wealth, endowments, patronage and a "birth right" membership, new religious movements must either act in a business-like manner or perish. Secondly, L. Ron Hubbard wrote many novels, including science-fiction. The fact that Hubbard was a novelist as well as a philosopher should not discount his work or ideas. Jean-Paul Sartre, Iris Murdoch, William Godwin, Simone de Beauvoir, Albert Camus and Ayn Rand are just a handful of philosophers who, like Hubbard, wrote many fictitious works. Thirdly, and seemingly the main point used by critics of Scientology to somehow categorise the subject as some sort of "ufo cult", is reference to "xenu". In the advanced levels of Scientology, one is dealing heavily with past-life phenomena, including incidents that a number of people may have shared in their past. Anyone familiar with auditing (Scientology counselling) techniques will know that the content of any incident recalled in a session is actually irrelevant. The purpose of auditing is to erase the irrational influence the incident may still have on the individual in his/her present time. So whether someone recalls a traumatic moment as a child, or fighting the Nazis in WW2, or perhaps a war that occurred on a distant planet somewhere, the only thing that is important is whether auditing the incident brings relief or improvement. No auditor will evaluate data for you, or tell you what to think about something that has come up in a session. "What is true, is what is true for you," Hubbard wrote. Every Scientologist is different, and personal beliefs are exactly that: personal. SLI Int requests that Operation Clambake cease it's ridiculous, childish rantings and perhaps read a book on the subject and/or do their homework into what the subject really is all about! Category:International and party organizations